


Three Days Without You

by invisible_slytherin



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 4, Friends to Lovers, M/M, thiam week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: “I missed you,” Liam blurted out.Or, the one where Liam realizes that everything would be different without Theo.





	Three Days Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Thaim Week Day 4: Friends to Lovers

Once the war was over, spending time with Theo had come naturally to Liam. They had grown close since the Ghost Riders, a history of saving each other's asses and annoying each other to no end under their belts, the fight against the hunters and the Anuk-Ite only tightening the bond that somehow had been created.

The first weeks after the war had been a mess, between Scott and the others leaving town and people knowing about the supernatural Liam’s life was almost as stressful as it had been when there were hunters breathing down his neck with guns pointed at his head. People went to him to ask questions and to know information and Liam had gotten so tired of it he had almost shifted in front of the whole school when a freshman had been particularly persistent.

Theo had helped him then. 

He had started attending school again after the war, in order to finish his senior year, gradually integrating Liam’s friendship group and pack - which was basically him, Corey and Mason before Theo joined them.

The day Liam had almost shifted he had been in the middle of the lacrosse field after practice, the day that a lot of students had decided to go and watch it, nonetheless. The freshman had been so annoying Liam had felt his claws piercing his gloves, his eyes threatening to turn into glowing yellow. He was sure he would lose control and fuck up any thrust people had on the supernatural, he had been so sure it would happen, but then he had felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back, heavy and sure of itself making him feel grounded and helping him calm down. Anchoring him.

That was the point when their friendship had really started, they had been enemies, allies and then something in the line between allies and friends, the scene at the lacrosse game had been the final straw to pull them completely into the friendship zone.

It had been only some weeks after that newly formed friendship that Liam had found out about the place where Theo had been sleeping, he had been running in the woods, late in the night, not really being able to sleep, and he had caught Theo’s scent. He had followed it and he had ended up in front of Theo’s truck, looking through the windows to see the boy sleeping peacefully inside. And that just wouldn’t do, Liam would never let a friend of his sleep in his car when he had a spare bedroom home with a bed and warm water, he wouldn’t let that happen, and so he had talked to his parents and, after they agreed to let Theo live there, Liam had convinced Theo to move in. 

It had been a few month since then, Theo and Liam spending so much time together it got hard to see them without each other. They were used to spending a lot of time together, a lot of fights and arguments blossoming in that time, fights that were normal for them, it was part of their dynamic, getting at each other’s throats was part of their friendship. 

Liam hadn’t thought that it would be so hard to spend a few days away from Theo and without the constant bickering and teasing. It was part of his day, part of his routine, Theo was such a big part of his life and it had taken Theo being away for some time for him to notice it.

They had gotten a lead on a group of hunters, they were at an old warehouse and, after observing them, they had concluded that they were less than ten, so Scott had thought that it would be a good idea if someone went there and tried to learn whether or not they were planning something and advised Liam into doing it or asking someone else to do it.

Liam’s plan was to go himself, but as he got closer to the warehouse he realized that it was surrounded by Wolfsbane and therefore he would never be able to get close enough to hear clearly what they were saying. That is why Theo had been the one going, he was strong and could get past the wolfsbane, he was the only solution, Liam had known that and so he had agreed with Theo and let him go, not having thought about how hard it would be to spend time without him.

Theo ended up staying near the warehouse for three days, sleeping in the truck like he had done before living with Liam and keeping Liam updated through careful calls and texts. Those three days had been harder than Liam had thought they would be.

The first day had been fine, he had spent time with Mason and Corey in school like usual, he had had lacrosse practice at the end of the day and he had been tired after that, going to sleep almost right after dinner, he hadn’t missed Theo that day, actually, to be truthful, he had been thankful to have a little time alone, it could be a little overwhelming to have someone with you almost the whole day. On the first day, Liam was relieved. 

The second day had been ok at first, while he was at school it had been just like the day before, but then Liam went home and his parents were still working, the house was silent like it hadn't been for a while and Liam didn't have anyone there to listen to him ramble about History, he didn't have anyone to play video games with and he didn't have anyone to annoy him and make time pass faster. On the second day, Liam was bored. 

The third day had been hard from the beginning. Liam had slept in and had to run in order to get to school early, he had a Biology surprise test which went as bad as it could have gone, Mason was sick and Corey had stayed home with him, leaving Liam alone in the school - he could hang out with other people, Nolan even, but it was different. When he went home he was exhausted and ready to fall face first on the bed, wanting to sleep and never wake up. On the third day, Liam was restless. 

It took him a while to fall asleep, mind racing and thoughts running around all over the place, he shivered, the room was cold because Liam had once again forgotten to close the window and Theo hadn't been there to do it himself and complain about it afterward. Liam’s life and habits had wrapped themselves around Theo so much that Liam noticed the emptiness where Theo should be because of an open window.

In the middle of thinking and trying not to think, Liam had actually ended up falling asleep, not noticing when his parents got home, not waking up when his mother came to see if he was going to eat dinner with them, not waking up when they went to sleep and not waking up when the front door opened and closed softly after all the lights were out.

Liam only woke up when he felt the bed dip, a body laying behind him and an arm wrapping around his waist. 

“Theo?” He asked.

“It’s me,” Theo’s voice was soft against his ear. “Go back to sleep.”

“No,” Liam shook his head, sitting up in bed and looking into Theo’s soft, tired and confused eyes. “There’s something we have to talk about… Something I have to tell you.”

“Does it have to be now?” Theo’s eyes closed slowly like he was making an effort not to fall asleep. “I’m really tired.”

“Yeah,” Liam whispered softly, hand raising to touch Theo’s cheek. “It’s important.”

Frowning at the seriousness in Liam’s voice, Theo opened his eyes and sat in bed in front of Liam.

“What is it?”

“Did everything go as planned?” Liam asked, trying to come to terms with what he really wanted to tell Theo.

“It did, but I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow, I really need to sleep, Liam.”

“I know, I know,” Liam grabbed Theo’s arms to stop him from laying down again. “That’s not what I wanted to talk about and I promise it’s important, but I just don’t know where to start or how to say what I want to say-”

“Liam,” Theo interrupted. “Calm down,” he put a hand on Liam’s chest, just above his heart. “It sounds like your heart is gonna beat out of your chest.”

“I missed you,” Liam blurted out.

Theo looked up at him, eyes wide like he couldn’t exactly believe that even after all the time they spent together Liam would miss him.

“I didn’t have anyone to listen to me talking about History or complain about lacrosse practice, Mason was sick and Corey was with him so I didn’t have anyone to play video games with and I was alone at school and then I get home and the damn window is open,” he glared at the now-closed window, knowing fully well neither he nor his parents had been the ones to close it. “I just missed you, Theo!” 

Liam sighed and messed up his hair with a hand, stressed.

“I missed you, too,” Theo breathed out. “So much,” he added, hand moving up Liam's arm into his hair. "Why do you think i came into your home and laid in your bed when I have my own?"

Both of them moved closer to each other, the air heavy but at the same time light, hearts beating fast and nervous breathing, a soft touch on Theo’s cheek and a little tug on Liam’s hair, lips touching slowly and cautiously. A feather-like first kiss.

It was sweet and chaste and beautiful and everything they needed in that moment. Lips touching and fingers intertwining, careful and almost afraid, the scare the first touch always brought, confidence having time to arrive. 

The last tug of lips like a promise of more kisses to come, of conversations to have and experiences to share, but for now, laying in bed next to each other and holding each other as they fell asleep was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I like this one much, much more than the games' day one. What did you think?


End file.
